


Serendipity

by wesleyfanfiction_archivist



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-06-12
Updated: 2004-06-12
Packaged: 2018-05-31 10:34:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6466879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wesleyfanfiction_archivist/pseuds/wesleyfanfiction_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A different vision of the episode “Life of the Party” with Fred and Wesley totally drunk face in Lorne’s Halloween Party.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Serendipity

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Versaphile, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [WesleyFanfiction.net](http://fanlore.org/wiki/WesleyFanFiction.Net). Deciding that it needed to have a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in February 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact the e-mail address on [WesleyFanfiction.net collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/wesleyfanfiction/profile).

Serendipity : accidental sagacity; the faculty of making fortunate discoveries of things you were not looking for

 

Lorne was organizing this year’s Halloween bash at Wolfram & Hart when something weird happened. But meanwhile, Spike was extremely happy, Fred and Wesley were totally drunk, Angel and Eve were shagging, and Gunn was peeing in every office.

Wesley and Fred walked onto the dance floor, very drunk. 

Fred: Wow. Wes. Wesley, (puts her arms around his neck) I am totally drunk-faced.   
Wesley: Because you can't hold your— what are you drinking?   
Fred: Nothing.   
Wesley: You can't hold that.   
Fred: Oh, yeah? Lightweight? How much have you had?   
Wesley: (holds up a beer bottle) Including this, I've had...about 1/3 of a half of this beer.   
Fred: That's weird, right?   
Wesley: Yes, I think so. I think that's weird. 

The gang was suspicious that Lorne had accidentally used a spell to remove his sleep; he hadn’t slept for a month, so Fred and Wesley went to the lab to investigate the situation.

Wes: Lorne's sleep should be in here...somewhere. (walks toward the opposite wall)  
Fred: (looks in refrigerator-like cabinets along the walls) Lorne's sleep. Looking for Lorne's sleep.   
(Wes starts looking in the cabinets as well)

 

Fred tripped over his legs and fell into Wesley’s arms; he attempted to catch her but they ended up both falling. 

Fred: Sorry, I can’t balance myself!   
Wes: It’s all right.

They began to look at one another. As Wesley looked into Fred’s brown eyes, he noticed how beautiful they were, how intense, and how full of life. Wesley had been in love with her for two years now and had never said a thing. But in that moment he felt that he could say anything to her. At least they were drunk, so he could blame Lorne’s spell. They were alone in the lab, as the rest of the gang was investigating Lorne’s sleep problem, as well.

Fred: You know, I think we have pretty interesting lives.   
Wes: I'd say that's true, given the average—   
Fred: And I'm having such a good time right now. We should do stuff like this more often (walks up to Wesley, puts her hands on his shoulder, leans in, smiling). You know, just hang out like we used to. Friend stuff.   
Wes: Absolutely. Frankly, I always — I always thought we'd be better friends than we are.  
Fred: What do you mean? 

Because he was already drunk and could later blame the spell, Wesley took advantage of the situation and gave Fred a passionate kiss. She didn’t understand at first, but she didn’t refuse him, either. In fact, she soon returned the kiss. 

Suddenly, they ended the kiss. Fred felt good, like she was eating a mint candy. That was the flavor of Wesley’s kiss: Mint. Who knew that a kiss from an English man could make her feel like that? -- like she was a little girl again. Like she was in Texas kissing her first love. 

Fred placed her hand in her hair, looked at the floor and then back at Wesley. She was blushing, but it was a good kind of blushing – the kind that happens when you’re kissing someone for the first time. 

Fred: That was unexpected.   
Wes: Sorry, Fred…I shouldn’t have.  
Fred: No, Wesley…you should have. I liked it.   
Wes: Really? (he can’t help giving her a great grin; only this girl could make him smile like that)  
Fred: Yes, I liked it a lot. In fact…I’ve been expecting this for a while.   
Wes: You have?  
Fred: Well, I’ve known that you like me, but you’ve never done anything about it. I guess I didn’t have the courage, either. So I’ve been waiting for destiny to do something; you know…like serendipity…a fortunate accident! I’ve never lost faith.   
Wes: Oh, Fred. I love you! – I’ve loved you since I met you in Pylea when you were a wild and strange girl.  
Fred: I love you too, Wesley! So much!

They hugged again and shared a long and passionate kiss. A kiss with desire, a kiss that both had been waiting for a long time. But what started with a kiss finished with another thing. Fred tried to open Wesley’s shirt, and he couldn’t believe what she was doing. 

Wes: Fred…what?  
Fred: I’m doing something we’ve both been wanting for a long time. I know you you’ve wanted this, too, Wesley. Come on! We don’t have much time! After all, Angel has been having fun; we deserve this!   
Wes: Ok, I won’t argue with that.

Fred removed Wesley’s shirt and he removed her dress; between kisses and whispers, he felt completely content to be with the woman he loved so much and for such a long time. They knew that what they were doing was completely insane, but if it weren’t for Lorne’s spell, they never would have had the chance. 

Wes: Wait! Are we forgetting something?  
Fred: Like what?  
Wes: I don’t know, but I think it’s something important…  
Fred: Oh, I forgot! Do you have protection?   
Wes: Yes, I do.   
Fred: Men…always thinking about sex! (she starts to giggle and takes off Wesley’s pants)

Now they were both totally naked and laying on the cold floor of the lab. But it didn’t matter how cold it was because the heat of their bodies helped to warm them up.

While they were in the lab, things were still rather confusing at Lorne’s party.

Angel had been trying to control Lorne’s manifestation, who was now fighting with both him and the guests of the party. Spike had tried to help Angel but he couldn’t do much, as he was still a ghost. Harmony had attempted to subdue her ex-boyfriend. 

Harmony: My blondie bear still can’t fight?  
Spike: Harmy! Blood Hell! How many times have I told you not to call me that?  
Harmony: Ok, you don’t need to be rude! I only wanted to know if you still have problems with fighting!   
Spike: Nothing yet. I can raise a cup but I can’t fight. Bullocks!   
Harmony: You will, Spike! You’ll go back to being a real boy again…or a real vampire… whatever!   
Spike: I hope so. I’m tired of playing Casper! 

In the lab, Wesley and Fred were laying beside one another, sweating and breathing hard. They looked as if they had just fought a war, a war in which both of them had won. Now they couldn’t stop gazing at one another; Wesley was analysing every line of her face. 

Suddenly, Fred heard something shatter on the floor upstairs, and so she finally got up. 

Fred: Oh my god! We forgot about Lorne’s sleep!   
Wes: Oh my god! 

Wesley jumped up at the same moment and put on his pants and shirt.

Wes: Ok. You get dressed and I’ll look for it. 

As Fred put on her dress and brushed her hair, Wesley looked for a glass with Lorne’s sleep. 

Fred: Wes, it’s better if I look. Search through the books and see if they have anything on empathy demons!  
Wes: …I found it, and it isn’t good. "The effects of long-term sleeplessness on the subconscious mind of an empath can be catastrophic."   
Fred: “Catastrophic” does not sound good.   
Wes: Under normal conditions Lorne has the ability to read people's destinies. But now I think he's writing them.   
Fred: So, what, instead of receiving, he's transmitting?   
Wes: And that's just Phase One. "If you sever the empath from his subconscious for too long, that subconscious can"— it can manifest.   
Fred: What do you mean, manifest? 

They finished getting dressed and then rushed to the elevator. It was taking quite a long time…that is, until the two of them noticed that they hadn’t yet called. Wesley pushed the button, embarrassed. When they arrived in the lobby they saw before them a big fight taking place. Angel and the rest of the gang were fighting with a big fat green demon. They deduced that the creature was Lorne’s manifestation. 

Fred raised her large gun, and just when everybody thought she was going to shoot the manifestation, she actually shot Lorne’s head. He promptly fell asleep, causing the manifestation to disappear in a blue cosmic dust. 

Wesley and Fred looked at one another, remembering all of the things that had happened that night; because of Lorne’s spell they could now forget the shame and simply be themselves.

Later on in the day, Fred was cleaning the mess in the lobby when Knox approached, surprising her. 

Knox: Uh...we have people who do that.  
Fred: I know that.  
Knox: Well, the night is still young. Well—I mean, no. It's over, actually. But...did you want to get a cup of coffee?

Fred seemed be offering Knox a smile, but in reality she was looking at Wesley, who was over in Angel’s office. He’d been helping Angel take care of Lorne, who was sleeping on the couch. Fred finally turned her attention to Knox again. 

Fred: Knox, I don’t think it’s such a good idea. I think it’s better if we just have a professional relationship, you know?  
Knox: I understand…but hey, doesn’t hurts ask!  
Fred: I think you’re very cute, but…but I have somebody else.  
Knox: It’s all right! 

After Knox took the elevator to the lab, Wesley walked into her office and noticed that she was drinking something. 

Wes: Careful with the drinks!   
Fred: Oh…no…its just water!

 

Her eyes brightened the moment she saw Wesley; she grinned and weaved her fingers through her hair…she was really nervous. 

Wes: Listen…I’m going to my place to take a shower and try to get some sleep.  
Fred: Yeah, me too! I need to sleep at least 8 hours.   
Wes: Can I call you later? We can talk or go out.  
Fred: Of course! I’d love that.

Angel and Spike came over and stood near them.

Spike: So, Percy…what’s going on?   
Wes: What do you mean?  
Spike: Something weird is happening here!   
Angel: Spike, are you still in your fuzzy mode? The “something weird” already happened and we took care of it! Speaking of the subject…where were you yesterday? You took two hours to find Lorne’s sleep. What were you two doing all that time?

Fred and Wesley blushed.

Wes: Ah…well…we …   
Fred: Couldn’t find Lorne’s sleep! Do you know how many millions of glasses with employee’s sleep are in there?  
Wes: And the book on empathy demons!   
Fred: Yes! 

She blinked at Wesley.

Fred: Yes. Do you know how many books on demons Wolfram & Hart has? Millions!   
Spike: I thought Giles had all these books.  
Angel: Is that the reason why you two took so long?  
Wes & Fred: Of course!

Spike looked at them, suspicious, but he soon forgot about that and instead decided to spook Angel. It was one of the perks of being a ghost. 

Angel withdrew to his office with Spike talking non-stop by his side. 

Wesley and Fred went into the elevator together, and once the doors closed, they kissed with passion and desire. When they arrived at the garage, Wesley got in his car, but not before noticing a very confused looking Fred.

Fred: I think I changed my mind!   
Wes: About what?  
Fred: About going to my place and taking a shower and sleeping. I was thinking…

She looked at the floor, blushing before the ex-watcher’s eyes.

Wes: What?  
Fred: If I could go to your place?  
Wes: You need to ask? Jump in! 

A little later after they’d taken a bath together in Wesley’s apartment, they laid in his bed, completely wet. And once more they slept with one another, for it was official; they were totally in love. 

Fred was laid against Wesley’s naked chest, while he took advantage of their positions in order to gaze down at her. He was so happy…he’d never been so happy in his entire life. 

Fred: Wes…can I ask you something?  
Wes: Of course, love. What is it?  
Fred: When are we going to tell the gang?  
Wes: About what?  
Fred: What do you think? About us!   
Wes: I don’t know. You want to tell them?   
Fred: I think telling them would be a good thing. How many times do you think we can hide from them? Even Spike is suspicious!   
Wes: Love, I wanted to tell them today, but I didn’t want to be rude.  
Fred: Really?  
Wes: Really. Anything you want!   
Fred: Ok, when we back, the first thing we’re going to tell them is about us! No more secrets! I hate lying to Angel!  
Wes: I know. I don’t like, either.

Fred and Wesley remained in bed the whole day, for the two of them were too lazy to get up. Fred had stayed in his arms the entire time, but when she finally came to she noticed he wasn’t there. She was becoming a little worried, but soon Wesley returned from the kitchen, wearing a green robe and holding a tray.

Wes: Finally, you’re awake! Look what I’ve made; it was supposed to be our breakfast, but it’s almost six in the afternoon, so I suppose it’s our dinner, then.  
Fred: Did you cook for me?  
Wes: Yes, I did. I didn’t have much time to make something special because my fridge is almost empty, but I can improvise very well. I hope you like orange juice and scrambled eggs.  
Fred: I love scrambled eggs…and orange juice, too! 

Fred couldn’t believe how lucky she was to have a man who cooked for her, a man who loved to spoil her. How romantic was that? And yet…deep down she had this fear that all this was just a dream and that she was still in that hell called Pylea, that she was dead and that Angel had cut off her head. But she wasn’t trapped in that hell. She still had her head. This was real. Still, she had pinched herself so many times (just to make sure) that her arms were now almost blue.

Suddenly, the phone rang; by Wesley’s tone she could tell that it was Angel. The time was almost 18:00 hours and they hadn’t made the 17:30 meeting, so they decided to get dressed and then go to Wolfram & Hart. 

Wesley hung up and glanced over at Fred, who had just finished drinking her orange juice.

Wes: So…I guess we should get dressed.  
Fred: I think you’re right.

Fred started to dress herself, putting on the same dress that she had wore the previous night. 

Wes: Do you think Lorne is still sleeping?  
Fred: I think so. He needs to sleep for a day.   
Wes: Poor Lorne.

The two took Wes’ car and made a trip to Fred’s apartment so that she could change into a fresh set of clothing. She was now wearing a while shirt, jeans, a brown coat, and had her hair up in a ponytail. Lastly, she put on her glasses and, ten minutes later, they then headed over to Wolfram and Hart.

Once they got there, they took the elevator up to the lobby where Wesley and Angel’s offices were. They exited the elevator holding hands and entered Angel’s office in the same manner. 

Angel: It’s about time! Where were you?

Everyone began to stare at them. 

Spike: I knew that something weird was happening! They’re together!  
Angel: How did this happen?  
Wes: Well…because of Lorne’s spell…we…   
Fred: Are together! Well…we were drunk, for God’s sake!   
Wes: And finally noticed our true feelings.  
Angel: Ok…well, don’t forget about the mission, though.  
Wes: Don’t worry about it.  
Fred: What’s the rush?

Suddenly, a middle-aged man with white hair and a white beard came in from behind one of the doors. 

Angel: You have a visitor, Wesley.  
Wes: Father? 

END


End file.
